1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a display control method, and a storage medium storing therein a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of electronic devices include a display unit formed of a liquid crystal display device or the like to display various information thereon. It is important to improve the visibility of information displayed on the display unit in order to improve the usability of such an electronic device including a display unit. Hence, proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-152628, for example, is a mobile electronic device that magnifies a part of characters for display in order to improve visibility.
Instances where the visibility of information displayed on the display unit is reduced include one where information displayed on the display unit is scrolled. Scrolling is necessary to display information beyond the display area of the display unit; however, it is highly likely to reduce visibility since information displayed on the display unit moves during scrolling. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-152628 is not aimed to improve such a decline in visibility during scrolling.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electronic device, a display control method, and a display control program that improve the visibility of information displayed on the display unit during scrolling.